While gaming equipment provides players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming equipment in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment. Accordingly, offering a range of different and unique spinning reel games of chance in slot machines can assist in maintaining and increasing player enjoyment. Gaming equipment, such as a slot machine, incorporating an embodiment(s) of the present invention can offer a spinning reel game of chance in which certain symbols are capable of expanding to thereby provide the player with a dynamic visual game appearance.